The other side of the bounty hunter life
by Xephion
Summary: This is the story of all the adventures (smut) between the days when Boba left kamino with his father and on. Starts one slave1 with two twi' lek bitches (please review, leave ideas and corrections I will mention help!)
1. From kamino

**Hi I am Xephion, this is a star wars story that I am starting about boba fett. While I don't own any star wars claims I do think I know quite a bit about it, so if I don't get something right tell me. This is quick sex. Little story. But this one will have an introduction. Also if you haven't looked at a new hero rises yet, I suggest you do that, and please leave a comment. Without further adu, let the sex begin!**

Boba, did not want to leave kamino. He wanted to stay where he knew everything, not go to so weird bug planet. He was fine just where he was. But since the stupid Jedi came he had to leave because the Jedi knew they were there. It was so fucking stupid. Why couldn't the Jedi just fuck off and leave them alone?

Boba was in a bad mood siting in the passenger room of slave1, "ugh. I am so bored." He sat there and eventually his thoughts started to wander. "I could do for some sex right now." He got up and walked over to a large closet and opened the door. There was not much just some shirts and a bag of old laundry. Boba reached down and pulled up a flap. Underneath where two bikini-clad mouth-taped twi' leks he pulled them both out of the small area and bent one over the table and put the other face up next to her he manacled them both to the table.

"mrhh." One of the of the twi' leks was waking up. He pulled the tape off of her mouth. Boba unzipped his pants and pulled out he six inch dick, impressive for a kid his age. Suddenly the twi' lek's eyes jerked open, Just as Boba stuffed his dick in her mouth.

"Suck it or you won't get food today." Boba commanded sternly. The twi' lek complied, she had been doing this for a long time. Boba thrust his dick in and out of her mouth making her almost gag as she smiled her Tongue around his dick. Soon Boba was almost coming. He grabbed her head and shoved his dick as far down her thought as he could and came into her stomach.

He pulled his dick out with a popping sound, there were strands of cum connecting her mouth to Boba's dick. Then Boba pulled the twi' lek's bra off, which was soon follow py her panties. Then he walked over to a nearby table and pulled off a shock collar. Then he walked back over and clamped it over the twi' lek's neck.

"just as a reminder, If I shout or you try to leave the room the collar will shock you." Boba un manacled the twi' lek, "give me a handjob while I take off this bitches clothes." The twi' lek emediatly complied and ran her fingers over my dick and balls, re-erecting it while I pulled off the other twi' lek's bra. While the first twi' lek had a prettier face and a richer skin color, the other twi' lek was bustier tighter and had a bubble butt. She must have been a very high D cup when she was allowed to were bras that fit. With one hand I fondled her right breast, making her moan through the tape while I slid her panties off.

I turned back to the original twi' lek "Pull your friend to the edge of the table and take off her tape. I want you laying on her in the same spot so you boobs are touching. Then make out."

"Yes master." She climbed onto the table and did as she was told. Boba came up behind the two beauties and rubbed his dick along both of their pussies, then he lined himself up with the bottom twi' lek's pussy. Boba nudged the tip of his dick in the folds of her warmth. Then with one sudden movement sheathed himself completely in her tight snatch causing her to moan into her friend's mouth. He slowly started speeding up fucking her harder and harder.

"It feels so good master Boba! oohh. PLEASE FUCK ME HARDER! OOHH. YEAH! Mhmmm. Yes, more. More, More! more! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" With that she climaxed spraying cum out of her pussy onto the floor. Boba was going to come soon as well. He felt his balls tighten then he shot ropes of sticky cum deep into her womb. Boba pulled out then got another shock collar and put it on the bottom twi' lek's neck, then unchained her also.

Two twi' leks got off of the table and kneeled down I front of Boba. "You," he said to the second twi' lek, "Tittie fuck and suck the tip right now." Boba turned back to the original twi' lek, "You are lucky, you get to make out with me while I fondle you." They both complied, so Boba had two handfuls of tits, a gorgeous twi' lek babe rubbing her titties on his dick and another twi' lek bitch making out with him.

After a while Boba was close to cumming so he made both of them kneel in front of him again as he jacked off. Then he blew his load, cum spurting over their faces and boobs alike. As the last dregs of cum were licked off the two twi' leks and the tip of his dick he hit a button on the side of the ship that injected both girls with chloroform. He dragged both naked girls back over to the closet and put them back in their compartment. Then he put some food in there for them. Then Boba closed the flap back down then closed the closet door.

Boba was sitting next to his father at the cockpit of slave1. "So, Boba, I heard you with the twi' lek's and I just wanted to remind you that your 'female friends' from when we were here last were going to through you a party, and I heard there will be sex, so I hope you don't use all of your cum now because girls really like it when you finish all over their face." Jango looked down at his son. "I am actually pretty proud of you, you made those bitches scream. Have you been practicing with them? I would say good job and practice is what gets you better but I would think you would want to practice combat first, although having a way with the ladies can get you pretty far. Just remember one more thing Boba, if you are with a lady that you actually have to deal with in life, give them oral, don't just make them do it, just so you know. Otherwise kid, you are doing great."

 **thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this smut, if you saw any blinding error PLEASE tell me. I want to fix it, the next chapter will go up as soon as I get a review, and again is you haven't looked at a new hero rises you should do that. I am planing for Kas to 'fight' Wonder Woman soon this may involve a long sex scene, please check it out! -Xephion.**


	2. To geonosis

**Hi guys, this is the second chapter of this story and Boba is going to have fun with some of his old friend while he is settling back into geonosis. Thank you if you were one of the few people that reviewed (hint hint more reviews) for all of your ideas, and yet the two twi' leks will show up again. I don't own an of Star Wars, and without further rambling let the smut begin!**

I was very bored. There is very little to do while you are waiting on a spaceship waiting until you get to a planet. He had already read three books, played holo-chest 12 times, and there are only so many times you can creampie the same girl in one day. Thus: boredom. Later after reading two more books I pulled one of the twi' lek's back out and had them slowly suck my dick from under the table as he worked on making my own gun, a project that Jango had told me to start two weeks ago. After cumming in her mouth twice I got tired of the gun making and put my sex slave back in the closet.

We were about to land on geonosis when I really thought about what was happening, I was going to meet the people left of my old friends on geonosis. I was going to see my two human friends Kate, and Sara, they were twins again. My tall and busty zabarak sort-of-girlfriendfriend Kalista. And my togruta friend Kennady, Kennady was one of those thinner, shorter girls that have good asses that look _really_ tight. All of the other friends that I had had here had left for other places to get away from the harsh climate. I looked out the porthole as he was landing, he saw Kalista standing in the citizens area watching slave1 along with Kate, Sara, and Kennady. Wow, they had all changed so much since last Boba had seen them. Kate and Sara still looked almost exactly alike but they were now fairly tall girls with great bubble buts and low D cup breasts. Kennady was obviously still the thinnest and tightest one, she looked like one of those girls, that were so tight that you would cum in them just by sticking your dick in their ass once. But Kalista. She was always the one I though was hotest. Her titties could easily be F cup. She had the Body of a supermodel and the finest refined ass that I had ever seen. Just looking at her from way up in the sky gave Me a raging hard-on.

When I got off slave1 looked around to see where my friends with benefits + girlfriend had gone, but I didn't see them. Giving up the search for now I turned back around to wait for Jango to get off of slave1 with his suit case. That was why, when I turned back around I suddenly got a surprise hug from Kalista, who was wearing high-heals. The hug I was getting was essentially a face full of F cup breasts from the tall Zabarak. "I have missed you so much Boba! I wondered when you would be coming back!" Kalista stepped back a bit from the hug and looked at Me, squeezing my shoulders with her hands the look on her face turned me on, hard. I half expected her to drop down in the middle of the spaceport and give me a blowjob.

"I have missed you too Kalista! When I found out that we were coming back, first I was angry at the fucking Jedi who made us leave Kamino then I realized that I would be coming back to see my favorite Zabarak!" Boba whisper the second part looking Kalista in the eyes. Boba reached forward and hugged her again he subtly cupped her ass for a fraction of a second causing her to moan softly to him.

"I would take you home and fuck you right now, but Kate, Sara, AND Kennady all made me promise that we would all have sex together because we all wanted to go first but no one was willing to compromise." She reached down and stroked my dick through my pants. "I really want to fuck you right now though, so let's go get them and we will head to your party, I need you in me right now!"

"Hey!" Sara and Kate said at once. Sara stopped talking and let Kate talk, "Is Kalista already trying to get your dick? You litter ally got here five minutes ago!" Kennady and Sara nodded in agreement, you don't ask for the d 'till you are out of the spaceport.

"Sorry, come on though, Boba is so hot looking now, if anyone else had gotten here first they probably would have tried for the D also." Kalista replied. The other three nodded shamefully.

"But," Kennady said in her calm voice, "that doesn't mean that it was cool, did you tell him our compromise yet?"

"Yes I did, I told him about our plan to sex him up all at the same time." Kalista said shivering with excitement, she was still rubbing my dick.

"This is all nice, to have four really hot chicks cumming all over me as soon as I get here, but I haven't even left the spaceport yet." I shifted, uncomfortable with my dad right behind hearing all of this. "At least let me get settled I. Before going for my dick, or better yet waiting for the party tonight, then you can al get ready."

I looked around at all of them, they seemed to think about that for a second then Kennady said for them, "That sounds good, now, none of you sneak to his apartment before that, honor the agreement." She looked at Kalista.

"Ok, I won't have sex with boba till the party." Kalista said defeatedly. "Bye Boba, see you at the party!" She gave me another titty hug and one last grope at my dick the. She walked over to the other girls. She looked back for a few seconds then they walked away talking animatedly.

"Good job Boba, you handled that well, I was suprized that Kalista didn't try to get you into an alley or something." Jango put his hand on my shoulder, "Now, pick up your bags and follow me, I will show you to the apartment.

At our new apartment now I set down my bags by the door and sat down in a chair. "Wow. I can barely believe it dad, the first thing that happens when I get here is four banging hot chicks practically pull down my pants and suck my sick in the middle of the spaceport!" I looked at my father who grunted in agreement. "Well, I should probably put my stuff in my room." I though out loud. I picked up my bags and walked to my door, I opened it and found something I didn't expect, a black chick on my bed, I would guess about 30 years old mastubating completely naked. I silently close the door. "Dad, there is an apartment service lady in there."

"Just tell her to leave." Jango unzipped a bag and pulled out his armor and started setting it on his bed.

"She is naked and masturbating on my bed though." I replied.

"Then fuck her in the ass so hard that she doesn't do it again." Jango barely paused before continuing to take out his armor.

"Ok." I slowly opened the door. She didn't notice me. I pulled off my shirt and pants, then pulled my boxers off. My dick was hard and ready to get some. I slow and silently crept around the side of the Bed. Then I quickly jumped on top of her and shoved my dick down her throught. "Listen to me birch and listen carefully. I am the sun of the most powerful bounty hunter in the galaxy. Do not mess around in our room again unless you want to be taken as a sex slave! This is your one warning, if Jango or I find you in here again or any other girls past when you should. You. will. never. be. found. I accented every word with a thrust into her mouth, she was clearly unskilled in sex, as she was gagging hard. I pulled my dick out of her mouth "Do you understand!" I shouted.

"yes Boba" she said meekly.

"What did you call me?" I shouted and smacked her face. Turning it red.

"Boba, sorry, sorry I understand you master Boba," she said breaking into tears.

"For you incompetence I my punish you. Do as I say or I will worsen your punishment massively." I looked down at her coldly. "Sit up, NOW WOMAN!" I shouted at her she hastily sat up. Now suck my dick until I cum." I looked at her hoping she would resist. I got what I wanted. When I pushed my dick at her face she turned aside not allowing me to her mouth. "I warned you!" I grabbed her by the shoulders and flipped her over to doggystyle, except her face was sideways in the pillows and I was holding both of her hands behind her back with one hand her breasts were squashed into the sheets I spit in my hand and covered my dick with the saliva to act as a lubricant. Then I put my dick up to her vagina. I move my now free hand to her breast.

"PLEASE NO!" She cried, sobbing into the sheets, "I am a virgin and I am going to be married in a month please, puck my face, or my anus, PLEASE DONT TAKE MY VIRGINITY!"

"That's too bad, I gave you a choice, this is on you." I slammed my dick into her crying pussy hard breaking her hymen. I didn't wait for the pain to stop, just starting on a hard and fast pace emediatly. I fucked her as she cried and a small amount of blood went out of her pussy past my dick. She was actually a lot tighter than she looked, I was losing my stamina fast. "I am warning you one last time, suck my dick or I will come in your womb.

"PLEASE NO, I WILL DO WHAT EVER YOU WANT, DONT IMPREGNATE ME!" She wailed. I let go of her hands, and pulled my dick out of her pussy. Then flipped her around. Then pulled her head up over my dick. I thrust into her mouth hard and fast. She was gagging hard. I was soon really close to coming. I shoved my dick all the way down her throught and held it there as I sent string after string after string of cum into her stomach. It appeared that she had eaten resently because the cum started spiriting out of her mouth around my dick and bubbling out of her nose. Then I stopped cumming. I pulled my dick out of her mouth with a very satisfying sucking noise. She was uncontious, tears streaming down her face mixing with strands of cum. I went over to the side of the room and picked up her clothes. I took the panties but put the rest of her stuff back on her. I grabbed a napkin and wiped off her face then sat her outside the door to the apartment. I took that panties and put them in a bag that had a pair of panties from Kate, Sara, Kennady, Kalista, both of the twi' leks and a pair from Zam, one of Jango's old friends, who was now dead.

Then I walked back out of the apartment with a room key in my pocket, past the uncontious black bitch to the elevator. I went down to wpthen main floor and walked up to the desk. "It appears that one of the beds in my apartment was left unmade, please change the sheets for us so that we don't have to sleep in the previous couple's reproductive juices. Thank you."

 **How was thins for a second chapter? Did you guys like it? Please comment down below, and if you wphavent yet,,look at my other new series, 'a new hero rises' I need more people actively commenting on that one. SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT I am planing on the foursome next chapter, then he will fuck padme, and eventually he will find Ashoka and she will become his girlfriend. Not much else is planed yet, if you have ideas, please comment about them, I would be happy to hear whatever you have to say. END OF SPOILERS END OF SPOILERS. Thanks to WATCHOUTFORTHESHARK for reviewing the last chapter. Keep them coming and I will work harder to get out new chapters. Ty. -Xephion**


	3. My hot friends

**Hi guys, welcome to chapter three were Boba gets some major ass and we get one step closerr to boba as a bounty hunter. Sorry for the long deley for this chapter, I have had a looooong week. If you haven't yet, please read the other chapters first, because this fic has a story line to it and it won't make sense unless you read them cronologically. Thanks to the reviewers for ideas, and if you haven't reviewed yet please do, I love all the ideas. To thoughts who haven seen it yet, a new hero rises now has a Wonder Woman smut scene, I think that it is really hot so go check that out too, now enjoy the orgie!**

I was soooo ready for the ass tonight. I had barely been able to sleep at all last night even though I had a newly made bed. I was so deep in my thoughts on how I would have sex with all of them at once. I was also wondering how it would feal to fuck them again. They were bigger than me last time because I had just discovered ass back then but now I was a good ways through puberty and my dick was already six and a half inches long and still growing. I tossed and turned through the night. My dreams filled with images of red and black tattooed asses, and identical titties in my face and also fucking really tight holes. At one point I woke up in the middle of the night with a painfully erect hard on, debating on wether or not I should call up room service and rape them. I eventually decided that I would do that later because I needed to save my cum for my friends to get.

When I woke up with sun shining through the windows I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Then I realized it, today was the day. I was going to get a but load of ass. No pun intended. I smiled, I had a party to prepare for. I got up and opened my door to the main room of the apartment. It was actually a very nice apartment. It had a huge tv that could retract into the wall, a wine bar. A really nice central table and great sofas. It also had a door in the corner of the room it a queen bee on the other side. That room was darkly lit and had erotic music playing through it quietly. I saw some of the hotel staff setting up some welcome back signs looking around nervously. Apparently they had seen the girl in front of the door. I walked by to my dad who was pulling wine out of a small wine cellar and putting them in the cool circleular wine holders.

"So," Jango pulled an old bottle of wine and put it in the rack, "How did you sleep."

"Fine," I said, "If waking up every two hours with a raging boner and mental images of my friend nude going though my mind is fine." "I almost couldn't get back to sleep one time because I was so turned on, I almost did the room service fuck thing." I said quietly so that the busty room service lady's wouldn't hear. "But I remembered what you said about trying to store my jizz for the girls."

"Good, now you know I won't be here for your party so it will be up to you do do the music and the wine if you want your friends to be horny little bitches" Jango pulled out more wine and filled the last hole' "Plus I think they won't want my dick as much as yours, so even if my meeting finishes early I will probably just go to a club and grab some ass until your party is 'officially' over and all of your friends are hiding in your room for nighttime sex time"

"I hadn't thought of that," I probably could get them to stay longer and fuck them during the party and at night!" I smiled at my dad, "That was a great idea. Thanks"

"You're welcome kid," Jango closed the door to the mini wine cellar. "Just trying to help." Jango turned as if to go then he looked back "Who is your favorite?"

"My favorite, easily Kalista, just don't tell them or they will just be more jealous to have their suspicions confirmed." I look out the window imagining myself motor boating Kalista's massive orbs while cupping her ass. I just could not wait for the party. "Oh, and dad, one more thing before you go, where is the strap on dildo, I won't be able to have sex with all four of them all the time, and it will be fun to watch Kate humping Sara." I implored.

"It is in the gray bag next to the bed with all of the other sex toys, you might want to use some of those too, maybe the Mouth ball on Kennady, I think she would like that." Jango looked over, "You don't have to but I would recommend it." Jango walked over to one of the sexier room service girls and softly said something about set up in another room, she followed him there, I smirked as the door closed and I heard the sound of the girl being pushed against the door and struggling.

i sat down on one of the stools thinking about the night that was to come, and erection rising as erotic moans drifted from the next door room.

The night had finally arrived, I had everthing planned, we had alcohol, sex toys, a horror movie (excuses to grope/hug), and erotic backround music. I got up and went to the door as someone knocked on it. I opened the door. It was Kalista, she was in a tight bikini that left pretty much nothing to the imagination. She reached forward and pulled my face between her breasts in a hug.

"I am so ready for tonight." She said stroking my dick through my pants.

"Me neither" I squeezed her ass and slipped one finger under her thong, rubbing it along her clit. "I will fuck you so hard that you will have to stay because you can't walk."

"I hope so" she stepped pass me then 'accidentally' dropped her bag. She bent down and pushed her ass against my dick.

I humped her a little while fondling her. "We have to wait for the others." I reminded her then pulled her back up and showed her to her chair. "Wait, I have an idea," I turned toward her as I was walking back over to my chair. "Why don't we strip now and you can get one of the strap dildos on so whoever gets here last gets gangbanged by all of us when they get here?"

"great idea!" She looked back towards me. "Except I want to get fucked first. Doing this would make me last." She pouted at me.

"Fine, I will fix that and give you a quick fuck." I pulled down my pants. "You just can't say anything about that or they will get jealous."

"Yes!" She instantly pulled off her bra and stepped out of her panties. "I need you now!" She promptly turned around and got on the floor doggystyle. I took one look of her fine ass and was rock hard. I took my now massive fuck tool and rubbed it along her slit. She started moaning incomprehensibly. I spit down on to my dick, lubricating it, then I jammed it in her pussy in one fast jab. I pushed in and out fast, I knew I didn't have much time so I had to get it done fast. Her ass was jiggling with the force of my waist slamming her so hard. I leaned forward over her and cupped her flopping jugs with my hands squeasing them as I penetrated her. She must have not had sex recently because she was really tight and was already close to cumming. With one exceptionally fast thrust I caused her to climax all over my pants as she screamed my name. I pulled my dick out not wanting cum to be present for the other girls would get suspicious of.

"let's get ready." I pulled my shirt off and sat it on the counter next to my pants and boxers. I pulled her up off of the ground and walked with her other to the table. I grabbed a purple strap-on dildo off of the table and turned Kalista around. She jerked me off from the side as I tighten the straps to keep the dick on. When I had finished we both sat down and waited.

Soon the doorbell rang. I got up and went over to it with Kalista trailing behind me. I pulled open the door. It was Kate and Sara. They were both wearing matching mini-skirts and tight belly shirts. When they saw both of us completely nude in front of them, Kalista with a strap on, they knew immediately what we were doing. They came in and pulled off their clothes. I took this as an opportunity to grope both of them. They had filled out well since I had last seen them.

"Are we all ready for when Kennady gets here?" I looked around at them shifting my body as I did. We were close enough that the tip of my dick was rubbing across them as I turned. They were about to reply were the doorbell rang. "Get into positions!" I whispered, hiding near the door. "Come in!" A said from my hiding spot. The door opened and Kennady walked in, she closed the door behind her and continued forward. Then Kalista jumped out from behind a chair. Kate and Sara, from behind the bar. Kennady looked suprized at them, not realizing I was sneaking up behind her. I ripped down her shorts and panties in one swift motion and rammed my dick down her pussy. Kennady screamed in surprise then realized it was walked behind with me and put her dildo in Kennady's anus. We were both thrusting in and out of her ass while both Kalista and Kate face fucked Kennady at the same time. Kalista and Kate were making out above us and I was squeasing the shit out of Sara's boobs and ass. Soon after Kennady had been loosed by our four massive cocks I came deep into her womb. I knew it would be ok because everyone had told me earlier that they would be on birth control.

I shuddered. Kennady had already cummed about six times and when I blasted my sperm into her ass she was filled up and cam again all over everyone. I pulled out, strings of cum connecting my dick to Kennady's ass. Sara leaned over and licked off the extra cum. We pulled off the rest of Kennady's cloths then I walked over to the sofa. I pointed my dick into the air. They all came over for round two. Sara started sucking my right ball and Kennady the left. Kate came between them and started depth throughting like a pro. Kalista sat on my face as I ate her out. I couldn't see so I didn't know who I was fondling with my right hand or who I was fingering with my left. All I knew is that I had three hot bitches giving me a blowjob at the same time.

Kalista moaned as I licked her pussy. I was getting close again. I grunted and Kalista moaned more. She climaxed on my face just before whoever I was fingering squirted all over my hand. I started shaking a little then shot cum deep into Kate's mouth. She swallowed what she could, but it started bubbling out her nose and around her mouth. She gagged and pulled back. The two girls who had been sucking my balls eagerly licked the extra cum off on my chest. I got up and lined them all up, asses towards me on the sofa. I cam up to the first, Sara one and plowed my dick into their pussy. She moaned and rubbed her chit with one hand ass I fucked her. I had a tight grip with both hands on her ass. Then I planted my dick deep in her pussy and came into her womb. The warmth of my semen cascaded her into a massive orgasm. She shuddered then passed out, her face sideways on the cushions. Then I came up behind Kalista. I had already fucked her pussy today so I rubbed my dick around her anus and prepared to make her cry.

I leaned over her and grabbed her chin and put two fingers in her mouth. She instantly started sucking on my fingers. I started pushing my dick against her ass and cupped her flawless breast with my available hand. "Stop teasing." She said huskily through my hand. I instantly complied and started pounding my dick in and out of her anus. I felt her clenching on my dick. It was heaven. I felt her moan on my hands and she came multiple times spraying everywhere. I took my hands out of her mouth and stopped fondling her. I roughly grabbed her ass with my left hand and smacked it with my right. Kalista screamed in pleasure and spasmodically clenched her ass on my dick. Finally shudderingly came into her ass. She screamed, the cum burned. She go up wobblingly and limped over to a nearby chair to mastubate as I fucked the other two girls.

i decided that I would face Kate differently just to get more variation. So I sat next to her then pulled her on top of me. She had her legs split on opposite sides of me with my dick pokeing her belly button. I bend her legs so she was sort of kneeling over me then I pushed my dick under her ass, rubbing her clit as I did. When she was positioned over I nodded to her and she slowly dropped onto my dick until I was completely sheathed in her pussy. I grabbed her tits and started sucking on one as she increased her speed until the skin on skin was fairly loud. She moaned over me as I started thrusting against her making us go even faster. I stopped licking as I felt my balls start to tighten and sped up. I slammed in and out of her pussy lightning-fast then in a flash I was filling her with sperm. She rocked on her hips as I came, bending my dick, amplifying the pleasure. I stood up holding her ass to keep her up while her legs were crossed around mine and her arms over my shoulders. I turned back around and put her on the sofa.

By then Kennady was getting very inpatient waiting for her turn so as soon as I finished with Sara I grabbed Kennady by the waist and pulled her off of the sofa. I made her kneel in front of me and I grabbed her head. My dick was pointing straight at her eye. I pulled her forward to me. She opened her mouth obligingly. I thrust in about three inches of my dick and she rolled it around in her mouth with her tongue. She was just smiling and bobbing slightly whe I kicked it up a notch and thrust to the back of her through making her gag. I wasn't all the way in her mouth but I was further. I slowly got faster then I went all for it. I was speed fucking her in the face, hard. She was gasping around my dick and her face was turning a little red. I was getting close. My balls slapping her chin probably made it go faster. I firmly connected my pelvis to her face with my dick all the way in, halfway down her throught. Her eyes widened as cum started shooting down her throught. Her eyes rolled back into her head as cum streamed out of her nose. I pulled her head off of my dick and laid her uncontious form on a chair.

"I think that was a good introduction." I said to the two still contious girls. "Why don't we get some food then get the movie ready while they sleep." I walked over to the bar and opened a buffet line. Kalista and Kate followed me over past the passed out cum drenched forms of the other girls.

"Ooo, chocolate!" Kalista saw so melted chocolate with strawberry shortcake and other fruit' "I would like some!" She spooned some out and ate part of it. She obviously loved it. Then she made a big show of accedentally getting it all over my dick. "Oops, I had better clean that up!" She got down and tried to start giving me a blowjob. I let he lick off the chocolate then I stopped her and remind her that we were eating and preparing, while taking a brake from sex. She pouted at me a little squeasing her gargantuan orbs together then grabbed a little more food.

We had been eating a while when Sara cam to. She saw us eating and Kennady out cold in the chair then grabbed some food as well. It was almost sad. I was literally fending off at least two different girls trying to ride my dick at once just while I was eating.

When I had finished eating I walked over to the sofa, grabbed the tv remote and sat down. I turned on the tv. It already had a horror movie in it so I let the ads roll through as I waited. I was getting a bit bored waiting for my friends so I turned around, "first one here gets to sit on my dick for the movie!" The girls scrambled to finish. Sara rushed over, closely followed by Kalista and Kate. Kennady trailed behind with a disappointed look on her face. Sara positioned herself over me and spread her clit. She lowered herself on to me. I looked to the sides. Everyone was ready so I started the movie.

The movie wasn't that scary but everyone used it as an excuse to cuddle/grope. Sara took advantage of her perch and was rocking on my dick the whole time. I ended up with cum all over the sofa. She cummed at least 12 times and I cummed 3 times. The movie ended and we sat on the sofa in silent bliss. I eventually pulled Sara off and went to the bedroom. "Want to got to bed now?" I asked.

"sure!" They replied exited they practically pushed me into the room and onto the bed.

I got back up so that I could pull back the covers then got back down with two off the hot girls on each side of me. They pulled up the covers and sat for a while enjoying the after gold of the sex. I spread my arms out and grabbed some ass. "Good night girls." I squeezed. "Fuck you again in the morning."

With that we calmed down and went to sleep only occasionally waking up to find only of the girls blowing me.


End file.
